On a daily basis users frequently encounter and interact with a variety of mechanical and/or electronic devices (“devices”), for example, laptop and personal computers, tablet devices, smart phones, televisions, household appliances (e.g., washing machines, drying machines, etc.), and the like. Users often require help installing, operating, or troubleshooting these devices. A user may seek out the information they need to address their device-related query from a variety of different sources. For example, a user may read an instructional manual associated with the relevant device, a user may watch an instructional video associated with the relevant device and/or the relevant issue, a user may call into a call-center to obtain assistance from another individual, and the like.